Exchange of hearts
by Moonlight MistressTwinkles
Summary: Tomoyo in England? Why? HOEEE! E+T
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own CCS but I wish I do.  
  
Exchange of hearts  
  
It's just the start of the school year and yes Sakura Kinomoto again made it just before the bell rang. "HOEEE! I thought I'm going to be late again and to think it's just the start of the new school year. Ohayo! Syaoran- kun!" and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Ohayo, Ying-fa! Said Syaoran. " Eeh? Where's Tomoyo-chan? said a startled Sakura. " I know it's strange that our model student is late," answered Syaoran.  
  
Then Yamamoto-sensei comes in. " Okay class, settle down now. I have an announcement to make. This year our school sent Tomoyo Daidouji to England as an exchange student. It was requested by the foreign student from England so that next year if ever her decision were to stay, it would not be hard for her anymore. Sakura then raised her hand. " I believe you are best friends, right? You see Kinomoto-san, Tomoyo-san is already on her way to England. " HOEEE!!" said Sakura and a voice from the back said what?  
  
  
  
It's already lunchtime and the couples are now seating and eating their lunch under the cherry tree. " I'm happy for Tomoyo-san. Actually, I'm that surprised at all, you know she being on top and best in everything, no doubt the teacher asked her right away and it's a golden opportunity anyway..." said Chiharu.( Fortunately, Yamazaki didn't talk coz he's to full , I mean his mouth) "Don't get me wrong but it hurts me a lot because she's my best friend and she didn't even tell me ." They heard the bell ring (a/n: or should it be rang? just forgive me, k?) twice, so they started packing up and went inside.  
  
Just as they have settled themselves their homeroom teacher went inside. Yamamoto-sensei was wearing a cheery smile on her lips. " Class, I would like to introduce to you our new student for this year and I hope she will stay here with us. Okay you may come in now and introduce yourself.  
  
Sakura's POV The new student would be entering our classroom. I wonder if the exchange student is a girl or a boy? I see shining raven hair. HOEEE!!  
  
A/N: k, this is my first fic so don't be too hard on me! 


	2. chap2

In England  
  
"Class, please help Ms. Tomoyo to get acquainted with our place. Please sit beside Rose. (talking to Tomoyo) I'll just fix another place for the absent. Ms. Rose Smith, please raise your hand." Said Mrs. Jacobs.  
  
A blonde girl raised her hand." Hi, I'm Rose Smith. Nice to meet you!" "Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you too!" " Wow! You can speak in English very well. I think you can cope up with us easily!" said Rose while smiling at Tomoyo. "Arigatou!" " I'd say that you are thanking me right?" "Yup!" Tomoyo then settled herself down and thought that it wasn't so bad when she took up the offer.  
  
Back in Tomoeda It was really embarrassing when you thought your best friend came back and suddenly it turn out to be another girl. FLASHBACK SAKURA'S POV The new student would be entering our room soon. I wonder if the new student is a girl or a boy? Matte, so the new student is a girl. HOEE! TO..TOMOYO-SAN! END OF POV  
  
After Yamamoto-sensei introduced to us Angela Fields, Sakura was redder than a tomato. She looks like Tomoyo, except her eyes were deep green. She is really nice but she doesn't sing like Tomoyo but she likes acting. After their dismissal Sakura said sorry to Angela over and over again. " Really Kinomoto-san, its okay" " Please call me Sakura" " Hai! Sakura-san"  
  
In England  
  
Tomoyo is getting along fine with her new classmates. She even started to make friends. They were getting ready to go home when Rose started to ask questions. " Tomoyo-san, where are you staying?" " Me? I'm staying in my apartment? "Really that is so cool! Who's with you?" " My nanny,servants and a couple of body guards" tomoyo blushed as she mentioned about her bodyguards. " Bodyguards? Your mom is really protective." They were standing at the gates when Tomoyo asked Rose about something." Rose, who's seating beside you before I came here? The one who is absent today?" "Oh, He is ." " Have to go now see you tomorrow!" said Tomoyo before riding her limo.  
  
A/N: K I'm not so good in grammar so please bear with me. I'll try to make a better chap if you still want to. 


	3. chap3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Day Two  
  
" Moshi moshi? Okaasan? Iie. Daijobu! Honto ni daijoubu desu! England is all right. I'm starting to like it here. I'm ." the line was cut. Then there was another call. " Okaasan, gomen." " You better be!" An angry voice said from the other line. " Sa..Sakura-san! Daijobu?" " I'm not okay! Doushite? Why didn't you tell me or Syaoran that you were leaving?" then angry voice became mild. " Gomen, Sakura-san demo both of you were to busy and I didn't want to intervene. Tomoyo answered her best friend. " Oh, I see but still you could have called me. " The line wasn't busy whenever I tried to call you" Tomoyo said in a sarcastic voice. " Eeto. demo we don't talk that much. " Daijobu, you don't have to be embarrassed. Okay I'll tell you know before you hunt me otomodachi-kun. Angela Fields, I guess you know her by now, asked the school if she could exchange slots with another student from our school. The principal called me and asked if I could be the exchange student. I asked my mom if it's okay and she said it's all right with her. As I said I tried calling you but the line was busy. Sometimes your onii-san or otou-san answers the phone telling me you were out with." " Okay! You don't have to repeat it over and over again! (Blushes more). A high-pitched laugh was heard from the other line. " Ne, I have to go now I'm off to school and I think you should better be sleeping now if you don't want to be late for tomorrow's class!" " Okay, ja ne!"  
  
The same like before she came here in England, she was first to arrive. Aside from that practice she wanted to do some exploring. She walked through rooms and the canteen. After she went outside the other room she heard a piano playing. She became curious and went to find out who's playing the piano. She read " Music room 2" and went inside. To her surprise she saw someone and she knew who he is. " Hiiragizawa-kun, is that you?"  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
I came early today. Nakuru and Spinel were fighting again. He went inside the school and headed towards the music room. He saw no one so he entered the room. He opened the keys and started to play the piano. He was at the middle of the piece when he heard someone called his name. He raised his head and saw a beautiful raven haired, purple-eyed lass. " Daidouji-san?"  
  
End of POV  
  
  
  
TOMOYO'S POV  
  
  
  
What a coincidence! I can't be? Hiiragizawa-kun here in England and studying here and then she remembered that he lives in England but not sure where in England. The blue haired lad said " Daidouji-san?" It is him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo wondered if there will be more surprises later. 


End file.
